Masks and Cops
by PenguinsForever
Summary: Jason has been trying to find this criminal for a month now. It doesn't seem long, but to him it is. He's got clues, evidence, and even met the criminal face to face. He thinks he knows just about everything there is to know about the thief. But he's dead wrong. For a start, does he even know the thief, who he assumes is a 'he', is not even a 'he' at all? JASPER AU
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys. Some of you are probably wondering where my other story "Expectations and Realizations" went. Well, I deleted it. But don't worry, "Hidden Memories" is still fresh and going! Anyways I got really inspired to make this fanfic because I watched a movie yesterday and I wanted to see if this would do any good. And plus, my school is off because of the snow so I'm sorta bored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters**

* * *

They've been trying to catch him for days now.

This guy was just too good. It seems to Jason that everywhere they know the thief is going to be there, he knows ahead of time and goes somewhere else. From just the past month, this guy had stolen from five banks, three malls, and one hotel. When this case first started out, Jason was positive this guy had been an amateur and didn't really worry that much. But now he realized he should have done something while he could have because now, there was no stopping this man.

Jason had ordered many people to go out and search for this thief while he focused on other "more important" crimes, as he used to call it. But now, he knew the consequences he was going through because of his foolish mistakes. He should have known the thief wasn't going to be _that_ dumb enough to not have a plan. Jason swore to never underestimate thieves again.

Now, as he was watching the news which showed _another _robbery by the man in another mall, he was determined to catch him. Or at least get a glance at what he looks like. Because what Jason knows about thieves, is that they _love _masks. Because they're cowards. If they were so confident enough to steal and rob knowing that a police was bound to catch them eventually, why would they wear masks? Jason doesn't quite get that, but isn't that what bothers cops so much about thieves? Their masks?

Seeing enough of the news, he fiercely shuts off the TV, grabs his coat and keys, and walks out the door. Once he's in his police car, he programs his GPS to the mall and slams the accelerator. Since he's a cop, he puts the flashing lights on and storms down the highway. Once he's reached the mall, he starts sending cops around the perimeter to surround the thief. He smiles. He thinks he's finally got him. It takes him two hours of searching to realize he's dead wrong. Again. For about the tenth time that month. He should really stop underestimating them.

* * *

Another robbery. Another, another, and another. Jason has had enough. All he wants to do is grab that robber by the neck and strangle him to death. Is that so much to ask for? What is the guy even doing with the money, anyways? Surely, he knows better than to do that? With that much money, he will definitely be drawing attention to himself wherever he is.

Something interrupts him in his thoughts. A letter on his desk. From the thief itself.

He's been getting those for a while now. That's why he's more obsessed with this investigation than the rest of his crew. Because _he _gets the letters and not them. The letters tease him about how he _still _fails to catch the thief. He feels tormented and its driving him mad. But this one... it's different. It still teases him, but it challenges him. A challenge he's willing to accept.

_Dear idiot you call a cop,_

_You really want to find me that bad don't you? I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you. You say cops are the good guys and they always catch the thieves because cops are always one step ahead of the thieves. But you don't get it do you? Us thieves can walk straight by you and you won't even notice. And I know you don't think that way; you think you will notice. So I challenge you. Meet me at Central Park at 2 pm; that's my next my robbery plan. I will literally walk straight by you and you won't notice. If you notice in time, I'll let you take me to jail without hesitation. But if you don't, and you won't, you stop this silly charade you call "working" once and for all. Just drop it._

Jason has no other choice. He has to accept it. If he doesn't, he just might lose this case forever and he probably won't ever know who's the mastermind behind all this shit. But if he does, he just might lose his job. He doesn't care. This is only chance. He's going for it.

But this time, he's going to put on a mask of his own.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is it good? Please tell me if I should continue or not.**

**I like reviews by the way!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	2. Central Park

**Whoop! Chapter 2 on the go! I thought I was going to post this chapter next week, but I couldn't wait and I already wrote it so I was like, whatever. But the ones coming after this one will be weekly. So I decided this one is going to be in Piper's POV, so tell me if I did okay with her, alright? Right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

Piper smirks when she left her letter in his house and walks to her house. This is just too easy. The guy always underestimates her. He thought she was in the mall now, probably, but Piper never was. She planted a small bomb there to make it seem like she was robbing it, which she was but she would pick up the money later. She knows she's torturing him by breaking into his house and writing the letters. But it was just too much fun.

Piper frowns all of a sudden. She feels bad for the guy, she really does. And honestly, though she would never admit this out loud, she thinks Jason Grace is really not a bad cop at all. She's seen him catch other criminals, ones that _she _even thought were experienced robbers. And if Piper wasn't silently dancing to her victory in her head, she'd probably hate doing what she does to the poor guy. Piper smiles again. No. What she thought was a complete lie, and she knows it. She doesn't feel an inch of pity for the stupid idiot.

For her "meeting" with the cop, she decides to put on her mask again. Not the ski mask that normal robbers would wear, but her own personal mask. And this time, she decides to be a singer off the street. Who just so happens to be at Central Park. At 2 in the afternoon.

She glances at the mirror once she's done changing her clothes, just to see what she looks like. Not that she actually cares, but if this is going to work properly, she has to look at least _decent. _While looking in the mirror, she is reminded of what her father told her when she was little. About how she looked so much like her mother. Piper's only seen one picture of her mother, but it's enough to know that her father was completely wrong. But once she started to grow up, she started to notice small resemblances. And she hates it. She wants to be treated normally, not like some daddy's princess that lives in a life-sized Barbie Doll house. She tries to downplay her looks, she's even tried cutting her hair randomly with safety scissors, but it wouldn't do much good, and as egotistic as she may seem, she hates to admit it. Then one day, she decides to use her "looks" as an advantage. And she never thought that day would come, considering that the cops _still _think she's not a girl, but now it has.

So Piper grabs her guitar and case, and she walks out the door.

* * *

Piper made sure to arrive at noon sharp, just to get situated before the so called "awarded for two years in a row for being the best cop" to arrive. She sings random songs that her Grandpa Tom used to sing on her guitar, and is honestly surprised when she sees actual dollars in her case. She thought her voice was horrible. Eventually came 2 pm, and she was shocked to see that her palms were sweating; she didn't think she would be this nervous to see him.

And there he is. He walks around for a little while "subtly" trying to look at faces and it's obvious he's suspicious. Well to _her_ it is obvious, considering she knows who he's looking for. It's then when she realizes she's got a small crowd surrounding her again, obviously wanting to hear more from her since they apparently heard her other song she was singing.

So she does, and she hopes Jason will notice and come to her because she wants to fool him once again. It works. He looks at her and seems to get distracted by her voice for a while, then hesitantly walks toward her.

Once she's done singing and the people leave while placing cash in her guitar case, Jason starts to speak. "Hello."

Piper pretends she doesn't know him and replies questioningly, "Hi."

Then he looks away, probably now realizing how awkward the conversation has started and is about to walk away when Piper starts speaking. "You waiting for someone?"

That makes him suspicious, and he raises an eyebrow. "Yeah sort of... how did you know?"

Piper tries to suppress her smirk, succeeds, and pretends to look a little sheepish. "Well, you look a little lost..."

Jason's eyes soften and Piper tries her best to not roll her eyes. Leave it to him to think she's just a clueless little girl.

"Well, I am I guess." Then he glances around quickly around him and turns back to her with a sheepish smile of his own, "have you by any chance... noticed anything suspicious lately?"

Piper pretends to be suspicious and slightly annoyed and replies, "Nothing but you."

He shakes his head apologetically. "Sorry, it's just... never mind, don't worry about it. Just forget what I said."

"No, wait," Piper says and slowly leans towards him. "I think I may have seen something going on in there." She points towards the building next to her and almost smirks when she sees his eyebrows raise, catching the bait.

"Oh." And he starts to make a move towards the building, and Piper is about to smirk a job-well-done, when he looks back at her, "Are you coming?"

Well, that was unexpected. But Piper knew better than to say no to a _police man. _Especially one that's suspicious. Besides, Piper might even find some valuable piece of information from Jason. So Piper nods and follows him.

* * *

Piper smiles as Jason frowns at just how big the building is and how many people happen to be in it. After all the decisions she made, this building has got to be in the top ten.

"So... what exactly did you see in here?"

Piper sighed inwardly. She had a feeling this was going to happen. Piper's smile had now turned into a frown, one that matched Jason's as she realized what she was going to do. Now thinking about it, why exactly did she pick this building? She should have recognized it as soon as she pointed it out. This was the building she hid most of her money in. There's no getting out of it now. "I think I saw someone enter that room over there," she points over to a room that says 'Managers Only'. "Someone that I've never seen here before, and I've been here a lot," she adds just in case.

Her and Jason walk towards the room, but are stopped by a security guard. "Excuse me, but you are not allowed in here."

Piper looks back at Jason as if to say, _Oh well_ but he puts his hand up in a gesture like, _I got this. _He takes out his Identification Card, as a police, and the guard's eyes go wide before letting them in reluctantly, and it's all Piper can do to not roll her eyes.

Once they're allowed in, Jason starts to search the room, but finds nothing. "Are you sure he went here?"

_How do you know it's a 'he'? _Piper thinks annoyingly, but she replies, "Yeah, I swear."

Jason's eyebrows furrow in confusion and continues to find the room. Piper also pretends to search the room with him, but "accidentally" trips on a latch. A latch that only she knows where. Jason's eyes go wide as he looks at it, and she pretends to match his expression as well.

Jason walks towards her and gently moves Piper aside. He somehow figures out Piper's secret combination, and that annoys her more because she thought no one could possibly find out, and he smiles when he finds the money in there. The money that Piper worked _so _hard to retrieve. Well, maybe not_ so_ hard. It was rather easy. But she couldn't pretend she wasn't sad to see it all go to waste like that.

* * *

Once outside again, Jason asks Piper to help move the money inside his trunk so he can carry it back with him to see if the thief left any clues in it. Piper does so, but she knows how pointless it's going to be. Piper is never one to leave clues behind, but Jason doesn't have to know that.

After everything is packed in his car, he turns to me and puts his hand out. "My name is Jason by the way."

She stares at it for a while, but realizes that he still doesn't know her and she has to pretend to not know him as well before meeting her hand with his and giving it a slight shake. "I'm Piper."

Jason lets go of her hand and takes out a sheet of paper and scribbles something on it. He then puts the paper in her hand, but doesn't quite let go. "Maybe you should call me sometime." Then he realizes what he just said and his cheeks go red while he stutters back, "No, not like that. I mean as a friend. Or- if you want- I mean- nevermind- but seriously you should call, if you want. Because you helped me today. Thanks." He finishes awkwardly, while looking down.

Piper smirks for the first time that day because she loves how stupid he looks right now, but decides to play along. She leans in and kisses his cheek, while saying, "Yeah. I just might." Then she walks away, only glancing back one more time to see him still standing there with a small smile forming on his face.

When Piper gets back to her house, it's then that she realized what happened. She wrote in the letter, if he doesn't notice anything then he would quit his career. But he _did_ notice. Even if it wasn't the way he thought. And Piper basically just gave him a chance with the whole exposing-the-money thing.

Piper sighs as she writes her next letter to him, telling him that she'll give him another chance in the most teasing way possible. At least she'll get some information out of this.

_This mask thing is hard, _she realizes. And she's going to have to keep it on if she's going to be spending more time with Jason.

* * *

**...You like? I think I did okay. The next chapter is going to be in Jason's POV and it's going to keep going on like that (the POVs I mean). So the next chapter is going to be next Sunday so... review please :D**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	3. First Suspect

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

"Really nothing?" Jason asks again.

Leo, another officer and friend of his, double checks the money and replies with a saddened face, "Not even a finger print or anything."

Jason puts his hands on his face in exasperation. This was about the fourth time they were searching the bag of money, and they were still getting no where.

"Who'd you say was with you when you retrieved this?"

Jason flinches. He's confused about that too. Who_ was_ that girl that helped him? "A girl named Piper."

"Oh, yeah. Did you call her to see if she knows anything?"

Jason shakes his head. "I gave her _my_ phone number; she didn't give me hers."

Leo turns to him and says in an obvious tone, "Well, look up her number."

"What- no! I'm a cop, not some creepy stalker!" He replies while starting to flush a little.

Leo turns away again, but not before Jason hears him mutter, "You never used to complain about doing it before," which left Jason deep in his thoughts.

That girl, Piper, seemed different. She seemed like a nice enough girl, and she didn't really hesitate to help him with his case. But she seemed new to that place, like she wasn't used to showing herself around, no matter how many times she claimed to come there all the time. She seemed so uncomfortable with singing even off the streets, especially when a crowd of people started to surround her. Jason couldn't blame them; she had a beautiful voice. It attracted even Jason, who normally doesn't get distracted easily, but that girl seemed to be _calling _to him. Sound weird? It did to him.

And she was not so bad in the looks department either. Okay, that was a lie. She was outstandingly gorgeous. She had Californian skin, was tall, and had long brown choppy hair. That's not what attracted Jason as much though. It was her eyes. They seemed to be changing rapidly: one second brown, the next green, and the next blue. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Jason shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this kind of stuff; he barely even knew the girl. But that didn't stop him from thinking about her from time to time.

Leo looked back at him and whispers, "So... did you get any... letters in a while?"

Jason winced. He had forgotten Leo even knew about the letters. The letters were a really big part in Jason's life, and he was glad that his best friend knew about them. But sometimes, he really didn't _want_ Leo to know about them. It wasn't like he didn't trust Leo, it was more like he didn't want Leo to worry about his problems. That was one of the many problems Jason had. He doesn't like relying on other people to handle something for him. And he hated that flaw. "Uh, yeah, I did." And he explained the letter he got that day from the thief when he went to Central Park. He also explained the new letter he had got from the thief this morning.

_Dear "police man",_

_Didn't notice me did you? I'm quite surprised, honestly. It was obvious wasn't it? I felt like it was. Whatever. I'm a fair person, and a fair person has to stick to their word. So, you noticed me. You even got a little something out of it. My money. So I congratulate you. Good luck finding the rest. Anyways, I'll be nice this one time, and I'll let you keep your job. Your attempts amuse me very much. Thank you for that. I'll be seeing you around now for a while, but you won't be seeing me as always. At least, not clearly. Tell me when you come to your senses._

"Oh. So if it was so obvious, who do you think did it?" Leo asks after reading it.

Jason shrugs his shoulders, but before he could say anything else, his phone rang. Jason grabs it out of his pocket and reads the Caller ID. He looks at Leo in confusion and says, "It says 'Unknown'"

"Well, pick it up!"

Jason rolls his eyes, but reluctantly tapped 'Accept'. "Hello?"

"Hey. Is this Jason? It's Piper. You know, the girl from last week?"

Jason's eyes grew wide, and he looks at Leo and mouths, _It's Piper!_

Leo rolls his eyes and gestured to shut up and keep talking.

"Uh, yeah, I remember. Ummm, I've been meaning to ask you a question, but you didn't give me your phone number so..."

Piper gives Jason her phone number and she continues, "So, what did you want to ask me?"

And Jason describes his suspicions and Piper replies questioningly, "How do you know all of this? I mean like, how did you know that the thief was watching you the entire time?"

Jason swallows roughly; she can't know about the letters just yet and replies awkwardly, "I... have a feeling..." Leo sighs and Jason doesn't blame him. He's a terrible liar and everyone knows it.

"Okay... how about I meet you at the coffee shop? We can talk about this there."

"Alright. At noon?"

"See you there." was the last thing he heard before she hung up.

Jason continues to stare at his phone thoughtfully while Leo smirks. "What? Got a date already?"

Jason glared at him, but his ears were starting to tint red while he told him, "Shut up. It's not a date. We're just going to be meeting at the local coffee shop to talk about our case."

Leo raises his hands in surrender, but his wide smirk was still evident on his face. "Whatever you say, bro."

* * *

Jason has been waiting patiently for Piper to arrive. He was nervous, no doubt, but he was also anticipating a lot to come from the conversation they were going to have. It took him three calls of his name to finally realize that it was Piper who was calling him.

"Jason?" Piper asks, "Jason. Hellllooo," she says while snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Jason's eyes dart up as they meet Piper's and he smiles while gesturing for her to take her seat, "Hi."

"Hey. You got me worried for a moment there. You looked like you were paralyzed." Piper states and Jason starts to chuckle.

Piper starts to frown again and Jason wonders why that is, but he asks instead, "So... do you have any suspicions? Like, about the... thing?". He tries to be quiet as possible just in case if they were being overheard.

Piper looks up, probably thinking about it and sips her coffee thoughtfully. "Hmmm... I don't know, Jason. It could be anybody," she pauses, sipping her coffee again, then continues, "Have you asked the security guard? The one that let us in in the first place?" Jason blankly looks at her, and she smirks. "I'll take that as a no, then."

But Jason was already in his own thoughts. "Yeah... the security guard..." He says quietly. Piper looks at him and seems to know what he's thinking because she frowns.

"You don't think..."

Jason gets up, without even drinking any of his coffee, and Piper stands up as well, knowing where this was going to lead to. "We have to go talk to him. He might know something. He might even..." Jason trails off, not wanting to finish that thought.

Piper just says, "Well, what are we still doing here? Let's go then." and they're on their way.

* * *

"I'll need to see your ID please." Jason says politely. The security guard looks confused, but Jason's too smart to fall for that.

"Sir, I haven't done anything wrong." He states simply.

"I need to see you ID" Jason repeats, this time becoming a little impatient. The security guard shows it and Jason studies it carefully. The guy's name is apparently Frank Zhang and he's been in charge of this building only for a little while. "We just need to take you back for investigation."

"I told you, I've done nothing wrong."

"We're just taking you to investigation, nothing other than that. Unless, you have another reason." A new voice says and Jason and Piper turn around to see Leo there with his car.

Once they leave, Jason turns to Piper and says, "I don't believe him for a second. He's even the manager of this building! And the money was literally in the 'Manager's Office'"

Piper replies, "I know, right? Some people can be so annoying sometimes." Jason nods along with her.

* * *

Jason invites Piper to his house afterwards, and Jason starts to speak. "Thanks again, you know for everything."

Piper looks at him for a while before replying, "No problem. But don't thank me just yet. Frank may be innocent after all."

Jason shrugs, but says, "If it's not him, then who else could it be? The only people who saw me take the bag inside my car and knew about the money was me, you, and Frank."

Piper shrugs also. Jason takes the moment to look at Piper again. Here she is, helping him for the second time. And even if she is right that Frank is innocent, Jason still can't say how grateful he is for Piper helping him, even if he barely knows her. He doesn't like that fact very much. Piper looks up at him, noticing that he's been staring at her and smiles. "What?" she asks.

"I love brownies."

Piper freezes. Then her eyebrows furrow in confusion, her smirk now turned into a frown. "What?"

"I love brownies," he repeats. "Now you're turn."

Piper just blinks at him before she smiles again, finally getting what he was trying to do. She shakes her head, but replies, "I'm a vegetarian."

Jason's smile grew wide, and they continue to play that game until Piper gets a phone call from her dad's assistant, Jane, about two hours later and has to go home. He walks her to the door of his house, but Piper doesn't quite leave yet and Jason doesn't really mind. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he's growing very fond of this girl that he just met last week, and finds himself hoping she feels the same way for reasons he does not know. He also finds himself not really caring in the end. His smile didn't leave the entire time she was here. "Well, I'll be leaving now, I guess," she says while reaching for the door knob.

Jason stops her hand with his hand, not really knowing what was coming out of his mouth until he said the damn words, "Will you go out with me?" He winced as soon as he said it. Why would she ever say yes? She probably has better things to do than... go out...

Turns out she didn't because the next thing she said surprised him so much, he thought he was gonna faint with confusion because there was _no way_ she said what he thought she said. "Yeah, sure, why not? I like cute boys." Then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Again. For the second time in the past two weeks. Jason felt another blush rising in his cheeks._  
_

Then she winked and left without another word.

* * *

**Yeah... it might have been going a little too far in their relationship, but there's still more drama. After all, Jason only likes Piper because he doesn't know who she is yet. And who said Piper felt the same way?**

**I love your reviews and I'm open to suggestions, if you want to give them.**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	4. Ironically

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

"Why are you late?"

Piper rolls her eyes and snaps, "It wasn't anything. And besides, I wasn't _that _late."

"Just sit down," Jane replies, annoyed.

Piper sits down reluctantly. This has been her life for a month. Go out six am, return before 12 am. It's damn annoying, and Piper feels like throwing her chair straight across Jane's forehead. Who was she to tell her when to come home, huh? And boss her around like that? Not fair. But Piper knows she has to deal with it. If it helps her father, then she'll do anything.

"Have you gotten anything?"

Piper sighs before reaching in her pocket and pulling out something gold. It was Jason's coin he told her he had got from Greece, and he literally carries it around everywhere he goes. Weird. He calls it 'Ilvis' apparently.

"This is it?"

Piper puts her hand up in surrender. "Hey, I'm sorta tired today, alright? It would possibly help a little if you maybe gave me longer sleeping hours."

Even though Piper doesn't like to admit it, Jane does sort of control her. And what's even sadder is that Piper's letting her. But of course, if it wasn't for her situation at the moment, she wouldn't need to. Jane looks at her in a look of disgust. "You're going to have to do better, is all I'm saying."

Piper studies her for a moment. "What do you plan on doing with the money, anyways? The cops could catch you eventually."

"Well, we'll have to make sure they don't, now do we?" Jane glares at her, daring to suggest otherwise.

Piper only nods.

* * *

"It has to be you! You were the only one there when we went inside. You saw us take the money!" Jason says annoyed. They were in that weird room that Piper's only seen in TVs and movies and such. The Investigation room.

"How do you know it was me, huh? Who knows it could have been your 'girlfriend' over there!" Franks says desperately. Piper almost felt bad for him. He really didn't do anything to deserve this. None of them do, honestly. If Piper could count the times Jane had blackmailed her into something she could't get out of on her hands, she'd have no more fingers to count on.

Jason looks at her for a while, and Piper feels a wave of panic. But it quickly goes away when Jason turns back to Frank with an indignant expression. "Don't you dare accuse people who you don't even know for something as serious as this!" Frank looks at Piper with an annoyed expression and she's pretty sure they're both thinking the same thing even if Frank doesn't know about her, _Oh the irony..._

"Look, whatever. Even if I did do it, you don't even have any proof! I mean really, the only possibilities it could be me, would be the same as you or Piper over there."

Jason considers this for a while before glaring at him again. "Come on, Piper, let's go," he says without looking at her. She hadn't seen him this serious since... well ever, really. Even when they were in Central Park, Jason wasn't like this. It brought an unsettling feeling in Piper's stomach. "I'm still watching you... we all are... just because your in jail doesn't mean you're safe."

And with that Jason closed the door, and Jason and her start to walk towards her house.

"Jason, I think he's right. It really might not be him... maybe you have a spy," Piper knew she shouldn't be doing this because things were working out perfectly now that Frank was in jail instead of her, but Piper couldn't get rid of that annoying guilt that was settling in her stomach. Since when was she like this? Normally she wouldn't care if she'd done this to anybody else... but something feels weird. And Piper doesn't like it.

Jason's silent for a while before looking at her. He raises his eyebrows in confusion before asking, "Are you talking to me?"

Piper rolls her eyes and points out, "Who else would I be talking to? No one else is here." Jason isn't paying attention to her again. "Jason what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" She asks even though she knows _exactly _what. It's the letters again. And it makes Piper annoyed that Jason doesn't trust her enough to tell her about them even though she knows he only knew her for more than a week. If Jane's idiotic plan is going to work, this needs to go faster. Jason isn't opening up, and Piper doesn't like that very much.

Jason looks at her again and shakes his head, smiling. "Nothing's wrong. Trust me. You were saying?"

"I was saying you might have a spy. I mean think about it, this person knows a _lot _about you. How could you not even consider this?"

"Of course I have. It's just... I don't know. I actually did bump up security a little bit, but it didn't do me any good. Because the next morning I got another-" Jason stops.

Piper raises her eyebrow, pretending to not know what he was going to say and asks, "Got another what?"

Jason shakes his head again and says, "It's nothing important, really." Then he still notices her questioning expression because he says to change the subject, "So we still on for tonight?"

It takes Piper a while to decipher what he was saying. Tonight? What was going on tonight again? Jason notices this because he says with a frown, "Tonight? You know... our... date?" He says the last part slowly as if questioning it, and Piper finally remembers.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Sorry. I just- I guess I kinda... forgot... I've- sorry." Piper finishes and pretends to be apologetic when really, she doesn't care at all. Until she sees Jason look down with a barely noticeable frown.

"Yeah. I understand."

That awkward silence again. Piper almost lets out a breath of relief when they see her house in view. "Well... see you," she says awkwardly to Jason.

Jason looks at her and waves before saying, "See you tonight."

Then he's out of her sight when she shuts her door.

* * *

Piper's freaking out. She got a call from Jane (who's obviously not in the house), and she is so confused. Like, what the hell is going on? She's gotten so many missions from Jane. She's done robberies, illegal dealings (though she never takes drugs; she's only done trading), and so many other crimes, she can't even name them. But murder? Never.

Why does Jane even want this anyway? What good is this going to come from her, huh? She really wants to call Jason and tell him to get his ass over to her house just so he can arrest Jane. But that would be a major giveaway, wouldn't it? All of the things she's done wrong... if Jason found out... boy, she wouldn't even want to _think _about it. She'd be _dead _no doubt!

Why was she following Jane around like a dog? Oh yeah... her dad. God, her dad. Piper hates herself for doing such a stupid thing that night. She should have known it was a set up. How could she have been so stupid? Damn that selfish Jane. Ever since that night, Piper swore she would get her father back one way or another. Maybe she could even deceive Jane like she did to her on the way there. Because if Jane could cover up her tracks so quickly, why couldn't she? She'd always loved the idea of thieves and their 'identity'. It amused her very much. But now... she wasn't so sure.

Before, she would go around teasing people of their clueless brains of theirs. She would just walk around, knowing that she didn't have to worry about a thing because she was playing two people: an experienced thief and a careless girl. Both completely stupid, now that she realizes it. Now, she's put so many people in danger for her sins... not that she cares. She's put Frank in an awkward position. Really, this should have nothing to do with him. It's not fair that he has to be in jail while Piper can't help but be amazing at wearing masks. And she put Jason in a confusing position too. She made him like her, although that hadn't been what she was really going for. If Jason found about Piper, he would not only have to arrest her, but he would probably be having a broken heart as well.

Oh well. Boo-hoo for him, and Piper rolls her eyes. Typical of boys to get distracted so easily.

Piper tries to shrug off the rest of her thoughts and gets ready for her 'date'. Since Piper didn't really care that much about this, she got ready pretty fast and was sitting on her couch watching TV. About half an hour later, she got a phone call from Jason telling her to meet her outside. Piper reluctantly got up from her soft couch and headed towards the door, but was stopped by Jane.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Piper shrugs, "I got a date."

"A date? This is not the time for _dating._" Jane says with a scowl.

Piper smirks; she knows what Jane's expression will be when she tells her she's got a date with Jason. The one who happens to be a cop with tons of information. And also happens to have _money._ "The guy's Jason."

Jane's eyebrow shoots up comically, and Piper bites down a laugh. "Think about what I said earlier," she says. It takes Piper to realize what she's talking about. Oh. Oh the _murder._ Piper sighs and shakes her head. She didn't like what Jane was trying to tell her at all. But her smirk came back again. If only Jane knew what was heading towards her.

"Be back before twelve," is all Jane says before she walks away.

* * *

**Sort of short, but it'll do. So next chapter... the date. Whoop! Just letting you know, I don't like writing this kinda stuff without any action in it... at least not in the middle of the story. But I still hope it's enough JASPER even if it is sort of one-sided right now.**

**Tell me what you think and review please!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	5. Why In The Car?

****Warning: This chapter may include some sexual theme, but not much****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

_Beep._

Jason looks down to see another text from Leo. Jason unlocks his phone and the text blinks up and says, _Hey, bro, can I come to your place tonight? Calypso is making me watch the babies even though I told her that it was _her _day tonight. She said she would watch over them if I had something better to do._

Jason chuckles. Calypso has been Leo's wife for two years now, and they had boy triplets almost a year ago. He knows Leo loves the children, but ever since Calypso has been going back to work, Leo has been working his ass off his entire break from work trying to feed the babies, change their diapers, and do other stuff that makes Jason shudder. Gah- it must suck to have kids. But he's seen the way Leo smiles at the triplets and how his face brightens up when he sees Calypso come back from work... No matter how effin' tired Leo seems when he's with his children, Jason knows that Leo's really happy on the inside. Jason almost felt bad for ditching his best friend to go on a date with Piper. Almost. _Sorry, no can do man. I got a date._

Leo's reply came almost instantly. _Oooh, a date? Is it with that Piper chick? You're leaving me, your best bro for life, you're_ BBFL**(A/N: I'm not even sure if that's a real thing, but it seems right coming from Leo)**,_ for a girl you just met almost two weeks ago? I'm wounded, Jason, I really am._

He rolls his eyes while still smiling. Typical Leo. _Whatever, man, _he starts to type. He hears a clearing of a throat, and he looks up. It's Piper. God, it's Piper. She was wearing a blue dress (non-formal of course) with tights under it. She wore a snowboarding jacket on top of it, and black flats to go along with it. It wasn't much, but it made Jason's mouth water like crazy. Man, did he want some of that. Jason mentally shook his head abruptly. There are sometimes when he goes from a mature-30-year-old to acting like a stupid teenager. Of course Jason was only 23, but Leo sometimes said that he acts _way_ too old for his age.

Piper smiles an annoying brilliant smile that he's sort of been getting used to lately, and she asks, "You ready go?"

It takes Jason a while to realize that she's talking to her (because he's staring again) and he replies, "Yeah. You?" She just nods. Jason opens the passenger seat door for her, and she beams up at him. Jason himself has to try to wipe off that too-happy smile that is now forming on his face.

_Piper's here. Gotta go, _he finishes his text to Leo. He can practically_ see_ Leo's eye rolling at his eagerness to end the conversation with him and talk to Piper.

* * *

The restaurant, Jason thinks, is huge. He made sure to find a place where everything was top-class. It took him a while to find this place, and he hopes Piper doesn't mind too much. He doesn't worry about that too much, judging by the way she's looking around, awestruck. Jason holds Piper's hand lightly causing Piper to look down at their hands. Piper looks up and smiles at him, and for a while, all they are doing is just standing there, not even bothering to check in their reservations to the man in the front who's looking awfully impatient about the hold up. Piper glances back at the man, and she clears her throat again and points to the man. Jason looks up and checks them in.

After they are seated down and receive their food, they start to talk. It's really only small talk until Piper looks down suddenly with a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" He asks, afraid it might be his own fault.

Piper lifts her face up and notices the concern on his face because she smiles. "It's nothing really. It's just..." And then she trails off. Jason hesitantly reached for her hand across the table and rubs (what he hopes to be) comforting circles on them.

"You can tell me, you know." But Jason felt a strange tugging in the bottom of his stomach. Why would she talk to him when he's been hiding stuff from her as well? The letters?

Piper's silent for a while as she eats her food, and Jason tries to find a way to take back what he said. But before any word could come out of Jason's mouth, Piper looked up a little from her food. "It's... my dad. He's just been... distant lately. And I feel like... Like I can't do anything about it. Jane -his assistant- is constantly trying to annoy the hell out of me, and she's wants... _something_ from me, probably because my father is a movie star and has money and oh, how I want to slap that face so hard and I'm just," she cuts herself off from her rambling before closing her eyes, sighing and opening them again, finishing quietly, "I'm just tired of all of it."

This time, it's Jason who's quiet as he tries to find some type of solution to this. He knows she isn't really telling him the full truth (he's confused about Jane and the whole situation with Piper's father), but that's okay; Jason hasn't been really open to her either, and it's no business of his to barge in her personal life. But Jason replies anyway, "Maybe you should talk to Jane. I mean she seems like a pretty ass-tastic," (a word he had gotten from Leo when he was complaining about his recent case), "assistant if you ask me, and I'm pretty sure if she wants something from you that badly, she'll listen to you," Jason smiles at Piper before continuing, "And plus, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't hurt to slap her _once _in a while."

Piper blinks before her lips form into a small smile. Jason knows what he said probably didn't help much, but it made Piper smile so it's all good. And suddenly, Jason hears himself pouring out everything: the letters, his suspicions, everything. Because something about this moment just feels _right _and he doesn't want it to end. Because even though he's only known her for almost two weeks, he trusts her. He finds himself realizing: if Piper could tell him something important about her life, why couldn't he?

Then after going back to having a normal conversation and finding it easy to make the other laugh, they completely forget about their food and walk back towards the car.

* * *

As soon as the door slams shut in the very back of his car after walking back from the restaurant hastily, Piper cups Jason's face and roughly brings his mouth to hers. Not that he minds. Because really, he can't seem to care about anything, except for the fact that Piper is straddling his waist and has one hand around Jason's neck and is running her hand through his hair. Her other hand finds its way under his shirt and she runs her hand up and down his chest as well and it's not healthy for the weird explosion of fireworks that's going on in his stomach. _Man, her hands... _he thinks as he moans and starts to deepen the kiss with one of his hands also underneath the back of Piper's dress (remember she's wearing tights underneath) and is feeling her _incredibly_ soft, smooth skin.

Right now, he thinks, he's acting like a teenager again- far away from how he would normally act, but he really can't find it in himself to care at all. Especially not when Piper's doing things to his body that no other woman dared to do before. His other hand is also in Piper's hair, gripping it and holding her head close to his lips so that Piper won't even _think _about pulling away. He didn't even realize he was on top of her until Piper took off his shirt completely, and they were forced to break apart so the shirt could go over his head. And then they were back to making out. When Piper finally pulled away, Jason starts to let his lips travel down her neck and up again, but then he realized that Piper abruptly froze. And he didn't think it had anything to do with the hickey that he had now placed on the base of her neck. "What's wrong?" He asks breathlessly. And then he hears it. Two gun fires. Loud and clear. Jason quickly sits up, flustered, and slides his shirt back on. Was he seriously almost about to have sex? In a freaking car? How could he let himself be carried away like that? Why can't he act his own age for once- not like some mature snob and not like some annoying immature teenager? But even so, Jason couldn't pretend that he hadn't enjoyed it at all-and the fire that burned throughout his entire body, still burns and strangely, Jason likes it. He risks a glance at Piper to see her also fixing her dress. Then they walk out of the car together.

* * *

**I know I hinted there was going to be drama in this chapter in my previous author's note last chapter, but there'll be action no doubt next chapter. Not to mention the very beginning of Jason's suspicions. Anyways, now we have some Jasper fluff. Still - sadly - only one-sided. But that fact will be changing soon (hopefully). Review please!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	6. Breaking and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

Piper almost sighs of annoyance. Those stupid gun shots. She knew exactly who they were from the moment the bullet was released. She told them not to annoy her any longer than they already had to. And now, they were about to get themselves busted for sure. _Serves them right... _Piper thinks.

As Jason and Piper slowly walks towards where they heard the sound, Piper can't help but think about what had happened before in the car. It was... really unexpected. She had no idea what the hell she was thinking when she did it. She knew part of the plan was to get Jason to like her... but even she had to admit that was going too far. Why exactly _had_ she kissed him like that? Everything was going perfectly fine before. Maybe because of the stupid advice he gave? Yeah, that was probably it. It couldn't be anything else, could it? Because even though she regrets it immensely, she doesn't really regret like she thought she would. Piper shakes her head. _Not the time to be thinking about this..._

They are now close enough that they could hear voices. And Piper's suspicions are confirmed.

"Give me your money," A few grunts are followed after that. As if the person is too weak to say much.

"No," the voice croaks. Shuffling is also heard. Piper looks at Jason looking intently at the direction of the sounds. It's really weird to see him so focused in what he is doing, and how much he actually cares about what he does. She really doesn't get Jason, she realizes. At least, not like how she gets other people. He's different than from what she's seen. She looks back at the direction of the voices.

"Give it to us," a new voice stutters. _Cal and Zethes, _Piper thinks as she remembers that Cal is the one who has the weird talking disorder, and he's really not that bad. At least, not as bad as his brother, Zethes. It's obvious Zethes tortures Cal, and Piper feels bad for him. Zethes is the one she despises, though. Zethes constantly tries to make a move on Piper, and she finds it disgusting. He's like thirty, isn't he? And besides, he's growing up to be a lot like Khione, his sister. Khione. Piper remembers the time when she used to hate her as well-even more than Zethes himself. She doesn't have to worry about Khione now, though. Khione's dead.

Jason makes a gesture to Piper, telling her to come with him as they walk a little closer to the voices. They are now able to see the faces. Two of them, of course, is Cal and Zethes, but the last face is one she does not recognize. The one that Zethes is threatening.

His face is bloody so she can't make out the features, but she assumes that he has dark hair and brown eyes that shows nothing but pure terror. "I swear... I don't... have any... mo-money..." every breath the man takes, seems to wear him out even more.

Zethes raises his gun and shoots the man dead before Jason or Piper could react at all. Piper takes a step forward (she doesn't know why, but she feels some unfamiliar defiance towards Zethes), but Jason holds her back. He mouths, _wait, _and it's all Piper can do to listen to him.

"Why did you do that?" Cal asks to Zethes.

"He was lying. Couldn't you tell? The clothes he was wearing... it was money written all over it," Zethes says with an eye roll. Call only replies with a shrug. It's been a while since Piper has seen their faces. Two whole years actually. And Piper didn't really mind not seeing them again. But they only show their faces when they have something they want or need. And why else would they be in California right now if they didn't want to talk to Piper? And she's pretty sure they didn't come here all the way from their mansion just to steal from a barely-even rich man.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. The other woman... what was her name? Joan? Whatever her name is... she said to meet her tomorrow here," Zethes gestures around the area, "to talk to her about something. One of her plans. It has something to do with that weird police officer. You know, the one we hear from the news everyday? I think his name is Jason." Jason raises his eyebrows at this, but remains quiet. Piper almost screams out loud. The stupid oaf is giving out too much information about Jason and their plan... if he starts to mention Piper, she'll be ruined for sure. It's a good thing he forgot Jane's name. She hopes he'll forget hers too.

"Anyways, she said that a guy named Frank Zhang is currently locked up in jail. The thief's playing, I suppose," Zethes chuckles, and Piper almost wants to hug him for unknowingly referring her as the 'thief' instead of 'her', or 'Piper'. "It's almost a matter of time before that stupid police officer comes begging on his knees to us and realizes that Frank Zhang, _Frank Zhang, _the most nicest, most softest security guard I have ever met is not the thief." Cal nervously laughs as Zethes shakes his head, annoyed. Piper almost face-palmed. Major giveaway. _Thanks for having a fat-ass mouth,_ Piper wants to say to Zethes. Jason looks at Piper and points back where they came from, gesturing it's time to leave. She nods her head and follows him silently.

* * *

Ever since they entered the car, it was silent. Until Jason audibly groaned. "It's all my fault," he exclaims.

"What's your fault?" Piper asks even though she knows. He's guilty about accusing Frank of something that was entirely not his fault at all.

"Frank." He sighs, "I shouldn't have accused him like that."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jason. You just followed your instincts. It seemed that he was guilty at the time, and it's perfectly understandable. The chances of it being him was very big, since he was the one who came with us inside of the room. It only seemed right that it was him."

"Yeah, well it's not," then he's quiet again for a while before he speaks, "I'm sorry, Piper."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For tonight. For everything. I got you into this mess, and I'm going to get us out. I just..." then he swallows as if what he's going to say would probably hurt him, "I just need some time."

And it's not rocket science to figure out what he's trying to say. He's talking about them-as in both of them. And their somewhat weird 'relationship' crap. Piper nods, but then realizes he can't see her because he's driving and says, "Yeah. I understand." But she also feels somewhat disheartened. She doesn't mean to sound bratty and stuff, but she wasn't expecting him to say that. She thought he would still want her and everything like the other boys that Piper's dated (and stole from), but Jason... he's some puzzle that she just can't really figure out.

The rest of the ride to her house is silent. Once they reach her house, she exits the car, wanting to just sleep and forget about the weird feeling in her stomach, but Jason speaks again before she closes the door to the car. "Goodnight, Piper," he says without looking at her in the eye.

Surprisingly, it takes Piper a while to form the words in her mouth to say goodnight back.

* * *

**...Kay. So as you can see, Piper is starting to return Jason's feelings slowly. And yes, Jason and Piper are taking a break, but that will be explained in Jason's POV next chapter as well. Also his suspicions... it's getting closer is all I can tell you for right now.**

********IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will not be updating next week like I usually do. I will be updating the following week because I have family coming over next week (so sorry!). Same thing goes for my other story Hidden Memories****

**Please review!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	7. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

Jason looks down the entire time he was letting Frank Zhang out of his cell. He still couldn't believe what he had done. It was so stupid of him to accuse him like that. Jason guesses that he probably blamed Frank because he was too much of a wimp to figure out the entire case. But still... it seemed so _right _to blame him. It seemed... fitting. Now he sees that he was wrong. He would try not to make a mistake like that again. From now on, he was going think of all the other rational solutions before he jumps to a random one. "Sorry again," Jason mumbles to Frank.

And not to mention Jason's pride. He couldn't believe that _he_, a top-class police, was apologizing to a _prisoner. _Well, an accused one that is. Frank nods his head as if to say, _it's cool. Just don't do something like that again. _And Jason feels a rush of shame again. Finally, Frank decides to speak up, "What made you realize that I wasn't the thief?" He says bitterly._  
_

Jason looks down again before replying, "I came to my senses. Now... do you need a ride home? Where do you live exactly?"

"I don't need a ride home. I'll just take the bus." And even though Frank had gestured he forgave him, Jason knows he really didn't. And that brought the guilt back soaring in his stomach.

"No, really. It's part of my job to escort prisoners back to their home once they're finished being sentenced in jail. Especially a wrongly accused prisoner," Jason adds so Frank can get how much he is sorry for all this. "At least. If you don't want an escort, I should call your family," if he even had one.

Frank was quiet for a while before nodding slowly. "Alright. I'll give you my wife's number."

Jason walks quickly towards the phone so he could avoid the awkwardness between them. It didn't work. Either way, Frank gives Jason the phone number and he quickly dials it in. He hands the phone to Frank.

Jason is silent the entire time and when Frank hands him back the phone, Frank says, "She's coming to pick me up. She'll be here in about five minutes."

Jason nods and leads them out of the door, towards the lobby. The five minutes passed remarkably fast, and Frank's wife came exactly like she said she would. She enters the lobby and frantically looks around the room. Her entire face brightens up at the sight of them-well, Frank. She runs towards him and yells with a huge smile cracking across her face, "Frank!"

And he watches as Frank calls back and runs to her with the same look of happiness, "Hazel!" Him and-Hazel?- crash into each others arms and Frank swings the woman around two times. Everyone around them stops what they were doing to get a good look at the happy couple in the middle of the room. Their faces show confusion; as if they're not used to this sort of behavior coming from a prisoner as Frank and Hazel lock lips with each other. Jason himself tries his best _not_ to drop his jaw with a look of awe.

Of all the reactions Jason expected Frank to do, he _certainly_ did not expect this one. It was obvious the two were in love with each other, but he couldn't believe they wouldn't care to publicly show it. And in a prison area of all places. It seems like something Jason would only see in the movies. When Frank and his wife finally pull away from each other, he turns back to Jason. He mouths a quick thanks, and just by the look of gratitude Frank gives him, he knows he's instantly forgiven. Just like that. Can a girl really do all that? Make a guy's face light up like that?

But then again... Jason knew he wasn't the one to talk. After all... even _he_ doesn't recognize the smile that flashes across his face whenever he sees Piper. It's nothing like Frank and Hazel's reaction, but Jason supposes it's because he still doesn't know Piper as much as they seem to get each other. But Jason has a feeling that if Piper continues to pop up in his head like she's doing like-all the time now, he'll be getting closer... He mentally slaps himself. He's an idiot. He broke up with her, didn't he? It wasn't like Jason _wanted_ to break up with her, it was more like... he didn't feel comfortable being with her for some reason.

No, that wasn't it either. He's definitely comfortable being with Piper, it was more like... something was strange. Something was off about her. He knew she wasn't telling him the entire truth yesterday in the restaurant, and when they were listening to the strange mens' conversation in the woods, she seemed more annoyed than even curious. She also seemed to be panicking as well. Yes... there was definitely something off about her, and he knew he has done the right choice with breaking up with her.

But if that was true, why did he want her so much? Why did she keep on making a constant reappearance in his thoughts? Jason shakes his head again. He knows she's different from other girls he dated, and he knows he cares about her a lot more than he's letting on. Yes, that's why he broke up with her. For her own sake.

* * *

Later on that day, Jason remembers that the strange men were going to be in the woods, so he heads towards his car. He remembers that they were meeting up with some lady named Joan or something, and if the men are who Jason thinks they are, he knows he'll be getting closer to figuring out who the thief is. When Jason finally comes into eye contact with his car, he immediately knows something is wrong. He walks faster towards it and stops to get a better look at it. The window is cracked. It's not a lot, but Jason's not stupid.

He opens the car door and finds exactly what he was expecting to see. Another letter. He reaches for it, and slowly opens it.

_Dear "cop",_

_I know exactly what you're thinking. You think you're going to find some... information about me from those two lunatics from the woods the other day. Well, I can already tell you to save your energy. It's not going to get you anywhere. Let's just say... my friends aren't going to be around here anymore for you to get information from. Don't believe me? Check your closet._

Jason's eyes widen as he reads the last sentence. Then he runs up the stairs. His heart is pounding as he opens his closet door slowly, already knowing what was going to be in it.

He brings his head down to see two bloody bodies, sprawled across his closet floor. Their eyes are wide open, making them seem more petrified than dead, but Jason's seen enough violence to not be fooled by this. The two strange men are dead.

* * *

**...I'm BAAAAAACCCKKKK! Missed me? Probably not. Sorry this chapter's so short, and the ending of this chapter will be explained in the next one in Piper's POV. If it isn't already clear to you now. Review please?**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	8. New Letters

**Okay, here we go. This is somewhat of a long chapter so be prepared. Especially, get prepared for a LOT of angst and worry. This chapter takes place three months later, and Jason and Piper are still not talking to each other, but their feelings remain intact. Okay, anyways. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

When Jane tells Piper what she had done three months ago, she almost gets up from her chair and smacks Jane. Almost. Yet, there's always something that holds her back. She doesn't know what the hell it was, but she would always remain silent. And right now, even though she could move her arms and feet and it wouldn't be so hard to reach over and jack-slap her, she knows she couldn't. Well, she could, but she wouldn't. But _why _wouldn't she?

_"Everything's going to be alright, okay Piper? Daddy's here to hold you. Nothing's going to happen," Piper's dad says to her as she cries herself back to sleep. The nightmares were coming again, and it wasn't healthy for a nine-year-old girl. It was like this since day one. She had nothing but nightmares, and all she would do was cry, and cry, and cry. But never in her lifetime would she ever wake up her dad to comfort her. She didn't like it when other people helped her. And she was a big girl. She didn't need help from her _daddy.

_The dreams were a problem she always had, and they would take her to the therapist frequently to see what was wrong with her. But they seemed even more clueless than Piper._

_They were just the normal nightmares that a normal nine-year-old girl would have. Just endless dreams of monsters eating her, serial killers cutting deep into her flesh, and other horrors Piper didn't want to imagine. But the dream that night was unlike no other. Normally dreams would revolve around something trying to kill _her. _Something trying to eat _her. _Something harming _her. _But never the ones she loved the most in this tiny, harsh, cold world. And she only cared about one person at that time: her father._

_So eventually, Piper's dad had heard her screams and immediately went up to her room to comfort her. "Everything will be alright. It was just a dream. It will always just be a dream. Nothing's going to happen," he repeats to her, stroking his fingers into her hair. And she would fall asleep. That was the first time she didn't dream bad things that night._

Jane told Piper about how she was the one who wrote the latest letter about Cal and Zethes and had killed them off. That wasn't the part that bothered her the most (she felt bad for Cal). Her main concern at the moment was about how Jane found about the letters. "How?" Piper had asked, "How did you find about the letters?" But Jane didn't even have to answer for Piper to know. Jane was watching. Always, always watching. It confused Piper's brain and everything made no sense to her. All this time, she thought _she_ was the mastermind behind all of it. That _she_ was the secret key for Jane's plan to work out. Now, as Jane begins to explain, she realizes that she doesn't know a shit about Jane and she doesn't need her at all. So what does Jane want with her?

She realizes she might have spoken the last part out loud because Jane replies, "I already told you what I want with you. Do you not remember? I thought I made myself pretty clear when I told you." She glances down at Piper's arm and Piper begins to do the same. There, right below her elbow, was a long gash. She winces as the painful memory hits her. She knows its nothing like what abusive parents give to their children, but Jane would do anything, as long as it doesn't leave a mark. But this matter was an exception.

"Seriously, we're still on about this? Why would you want me to kill_ Jason Grace_ of all people? I mean... he's a nobody. It just makes no sense." Only half of what she said was true.

"You know _exactly_ why." And it hurts Piper because its true. Over the months, Jason has been avoiding her a lot and when he actually does look at her, it's nothing but confusion and suspicion. She knows he's getting closer, and that's exactly why Piper's starting to avoid him too. The less he knows, the better. And she also feels some type of panicking whenever Jane talks about this. Because she doesn't know why that whenever she glances at his regal posture, his stern but kind blue eyes, his face in general, her heart skips a beat. It's so unlike her, that it's starting to scare her.

Well. She does know why, but she wouldn't. She would never. It would be pointless anyways.

Piper shrugs. "Maybe. But that still doesn't explain what you're going to do if you even get the money."

Jane smirks and says, "Well, I'm going to start a new economy. What else would you do with money? Does it not make sense?"

"No," Piper says with a blank face. What the _hell _was Jane saying? "It does not make sense at all."

She sighs in annoyance before continuing, "I'm going to take the money and ship it overseas."

"Okay. Why?"

"For Heroin and other drugs." She says like it's so obvious. Piper almost face-palms herself. She had almost forgotten that Jane owned an illegal drug-dealing business. She was hungry for power, but most importantly: money. She would do anything for it. "Then I'm going to sell it to our lovely citizens here in this country and make a huge profit out of it."

"But how are you going to give it around the entire country so fast. It'll be stressful."

"Who says I'm going to actually give it to people?"

Silence. And then, "But that's really illegal."

"No, not really. I'm not actually handing out the drugs, I'm just going to... keep it. They can't put me in jail for just _storing_ it."

"But they can for the money people are giving you for it. And not to mention the crimes you did in order to get it."

Jane flashes a glare at Piper. "What do you care? It's not like you can tell anything to anybody. We made a deal remember? You help me with this _tiny_ favor and you get your father back. Everyone's happy."

Piper didn't like the guilt that was beginning to weigh her down slowly. She knows what she was going to do would get her in big trouble eventually, but her father would be safe, wouldn't he? Because even after all these years of stealing constantly, even she knows the penalty of doing so. And a thief can only hide for so long.

Her thoughts return to Jason. Just thinking about him made her really question Jane's entire plan. Maybe it was because she spent a lot of time with him so now she's questioning everything illegal? No, that's not it. Piper's stomach drops what feels to be a million degrees as she finally admits her feelings about the stupid cop that she's grown to like... a lot. That just makes the situation worse. Not only will she have to continue in this wretched plan, she has to kill Jason Grace. The thought wouldn't have bothered her three months ago... but this leaves a bitter feeling in Piper's stomach.

She shrugs it off for now and Jane leaves the room, apparently deciding that the conversation was now over.

_"Dad?" Piper says questioningly, staring at her dad's bloody body on the ground. He was still breathing and moving, but barely. "Daddy!" Piper's eleven-year-old body began to scream. She threw herself towards him, but a hand held her back._

_"Hello, Piper. Good to see you again." A male voice said in her ear. Piper recognized it immediately. "You've gone prettier since I've last seen you." She wanted to throw up. Zethes was the most perverted, most annoying person Piper ever met and he obviously hadn't changed a bit._

_"Let her go." Jane told him. Then she turned to Piper. "And you... your daddy is going to be okay. He wants me to take care of you now."_

_"Is he dead?"_

_"No," she said with a blank face; as if she felt she had other things to do than to talk to her, "But if you don't follow what I say and do exactly what I tell you to, he won't be."_

_Jane called Zethes's partner Cal and told him, "Take him. You already know where." Cal only nods and leaves with Piper's dad dangling in his arms. Piper continues to scream, but Jane covers her mouth before anything could come out of it. "I think it's best for you to keep your mouth closed. Or else you'll be joining your father real soon."_

_"I thought you said he wasn't dead!"_

_"He's not. Yet."_

Piper walks in a daze towards her room. As she walks though, she peeks into Jane's room. She's never allowed in there, and she wonders why Jane herself isn't in there. She shrugs and begins to turn back towards her room, but stops herself short when she sees something peeking out from under Jane's bed. It's an envelope. Curious, Piper walks towards it in a slow manner.

She picks it up and glances around quickly again, paranoid that Jane could come inside the room any minute. She reads the label slowly, her eyes not processing what she's reading so she reads it again. _From: Tristan Mclean To: Piper Mclean, _the label said. She blinks and reads it over and over again as her heart begins to race. A letter from her father? And Jane didn't even bother to give it to her? Suddenly, Piper doesn't care if Jane catches her red-handed in her room as anger begins to fill her up. She's so mad, and crazy, and just so... angry that she just opens the door and stalks to her room before slamming the door and finally opening the letter.

_Dear Piper,_

_This is urgent. You need to read this fast and burn it quickly. This is about Jane. She's going to terrible things, Piper. And no matter what she tells you about her plan, know that it's completely wrong. She will find a way to use you then dispose of you like a candy wrapper._

_She's going to be using the money for so many things, but trust me: drug-dealing is the least of her problems. I don't know all the facts, but don't follow anything she says. I could never tell you any of this, but things have been happening to me to. I would never tell you because I couldn't worry you. You need to understand that after this letter, you need to call the police immediately. Tell them everything, no matter what threat Jane gives you. I know this is my last night in this world; Jane has told me. Do not grieve for me. I have to go now. I wish I could tell you more. I still love you Piper, that's something that will never change._

_Hurry,_

_Dad_

Piper studies the handwriting. It was definitely her dad's, no doubt. But that didn't reassure her in any way. Especially now that she looked at the date written on the bottom. It was the same night when he was taken away by Cal. But even so, why hadn't Jane burnt the letter? What's it doing in her bedroom, without a scratch? Had she simply forgotten about it? Or maybe she hadn't even known about it? That seemed more likely. Actually now that she thought of it, Jane's room would be the least likely place for Jane to suspect something to be in it.

Piper's hopes were all diminished when she thought again of the date the letter was written. If it was written back then, then Piper's dad is already dead. Her body froze. She heard sirens. She glanced out of the window and saw immediately what she had been dreading. The cops were here. Probably to arrest her. She knew she should have run once she saw the flashing red and blue lights, but she was too shocked and saddened by the letter to do anything. The letter told her not to grieve, but how could she not grieve when the only person who actually cared about her was dead? She wanted to cry. She wanted to just collapse with grief.

But before she could do anything, the door opened and a cop walked in. Piper had to focus her eyes on the figure in front of her. Jason. He was in his cop uniform and his handcuffs were out which confirmed that he was going to arrest her, but she didn't care. She just learned her father had died and she didn't care that she would probably be going to jail now.

Without her brain thinking properly, she ran to Jason's side and wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her face into his shoulder. And cried. All the grief came pouring back into her, but she did realize one good thing about this entire situation. Now that Jane couldn't blackmail her anymore, she had no reason to be afraid. She could tell everything. She didn't even realize Jason's arms were around her, holding her tightly until he asked, "Piper?"

Piper pulled back a little and gently placed the letter in his hand. He stared it with confusion then turned back to her. "You know, we're here to arrest your dad's assistant right? I need to tell you everything. We figured out everything. Jane is the thief. She's been it the entire time. I know you don't believe me, but-"

"No," She said, cutting him off. She did have to admit though, she thought she had been busted for a second there. She thought that Jason was going to arrest her. And somehow that almost brought her in tears again when she realized that she would have to tell Jason everything. By herself. She suddenly felt so guilty for everything. She almost wishes that he had already known, so she wouldn't have to see his face once he found out. She would have paid to see it three months ago... but now things are different.

She's grown very fond of this Jason Grace and is happy that she doesn't have to kill him off and follow Jane's orders anymore. But it would have made everything a hundred times more easier if she hadn't grown to like him like she does now. But she knew he would hate her less if she finally took off her mask and showed him the truth about her. Then he might possibly forgive her. No, she knows it won't. But at least she can stop the stupid guilt from growing in her stomach too much.

So with a deep breath she says, "_I_ need to tell you everything."

* * *

**Wow. That was tiring. And no, this story will not be ending soon. I can already tell you that I don't think Jane will be reappearing again anytime soon, but that doesn't mean this story is ending. Yes, that conflict is somewhat resolved, but there'll be a new conflict arising soon. It won't be that long, but it could last a few more chapters. Review please!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	9. The Criminal Speaks

**This is short, but I still hope you like how it turned out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

There is so much Jason wants to tell Piper right now. The past entire three months he had been researching. A lot. And he didn't like what he was finding. If it hadn't been for those strange men that Jason had found in his closet, he never would have found out.

He figured if he looked closely enough at the patterns, he would be able to figure it out. Obviously, who ever heard the strange mens' conversation that day, was with Piper and him. So he tracked the blood. Apparently, these mens' names were Cal and Zethes, and they had been working for Jane, Piper's dad's assistant, since Day 1 of their lives. It had to be Jane, right? Then why was Piper acting so weird?

He knows that Piper would be shocked by the news he gave to her, but she seemed to already _know._ And frankly, that seemed to make him more suspicious. So he keeps quiet when she gestures him to sit on her couch in the living room.

Him and the cops had arrived about ten minutes ago, and they had already put Jane in jail. But Piper didn't seem to care about it at all. In fact, she seemed to be more stricken by something else. The letter she had handed him. Oh, no. Was she getting the letters too? No wonder she seemed so understanding when he explained the letters that day on their date. Before he could stop himself, he studied her pale face. Then, "Are you okay, Piper? Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

"Please," she cut him off. Then she points to the letter again. "You need to read it."

"Look, Piper. I know what this is. You-"

"No you don't!" Piper practically yells. Then she calms down when she sees his confused face. "Just. _Read_ it."

So he does. And he doesn't realize how shocked he looks until Piper asks him, "Do you understand now?"

"Yes." And he thinks he does. "Oh, Piper, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I thought." Then he sighs. "I didn't know Tristan Mclean..." But eventually he can't find the right words to say so he just reaches out and hugs Piper. After all, what were you supposed to say when you just found out that your sort-of-ex-girlfriend's father had died a long time ago and she didn't even know until now? He could practically_ feel_ the grief coming out of Piper. It takes him a while to figure out that he actually _could_. She was crying again. And all Jason could do was hold her closer.

Then she pulls away. "No, you still don't," she says bitterly.

"Still don't what?" He says as he brushes away another stray tear.

She grabs his fingers and pushes them away. "Understand," she says more irritably.

Jason blinks before saying, "Then explain." He whispers, "please."

She takes a deep breath before looking down again. "Imthetheif."

"What?"

"Imthetheif," she repeats again.

"Can you say that again? Slower?"

"I'm the thief, for God's sake!" She says looking up. He blinks again. He doesn't think he heard her right.

"Umm, look, Piper. I know you are trying to put the blame on yourself in order to save Jane. But it's already been proven and-"

"No!" Then she thinks for a while before digging in her pocket. She almost throws it at him. When Jason catches it in mid-air, he almost drops it. It's his coin. It's his coin that he's been missing for three months. Ilvis.

"Where did you find this?"

"I didn't find it! I stole it! I'm the one who's been writing the letters, I'm the one who stole from all those malls and shit. I'm the one who 'tripped' on the latch that showed the money. I'm the one who tricked Frank into jail, and Jason," she says while wiping her face again, "I'm the thief."

And Jason wouldn't have believed her (although everything makes rather sense now) if it hadn't been for the stupid coin she threw at him. "But... what about Jane? It doesn't explain why-"

"Jane had a part in this, I'll tell you that. She is the one who killed Cal and Zethes. And she is the one who gave you that last letter. But I'm the one who did most of it. I'll explain once you..." she trails off. But Jason didn't need the hint to know what she was saying.

Jason tries to think. No. There _has _to be another solution to this. It _cannot _be Piper. The one girl that he actually...

But that was a different girl. This girl... he didn't even know anymore. That girl that had sang in front of his eyes that first day, that girl that 'helped' him in the case, that girl who kissed him like she had... it was all gone. It couldn't be this. It just couldn't.

But it was. And even _he _had to admit it. Because now, everything made sense. In fact, it made _too _much sense. There had to be more to this, right? Jane did something... it wasn't entirely Piper. But Jason knows his duty. He knows that all people who participate in criminal activity, should be taken to jail immediately. And Piper, the girl that he had admired for such a long time now, was no exception.

But Jason didn't have to reluctantly tell Piper to put her hands up in surrender at all. In fact, she put it up first. And he handcuffs her wordlessly, his turn to look down the entire time.

* * *

Jason thinks about his day that night before he goes to sleep. He remembers in the morning, he had been happy because he thought he had been _so close _to figuring out the entire secret. It could have all been his, he had thought. But now he realizes that there is _so_ much to learn. He was not even _near _the truth. Well, maybe he was getting there, but now he's thinking that he doesn't _want _to know anymore. He thinks the truth is better hidden, behind its own mask. He swallows a bitter taste in his mouth and tries to go to sleep again. It doesn't work for a while.

But through all the conflicted emotions Jason was feeling at the moment, he knew one was absolutely true, no matter how much he did _not_ want to admit it. Maybe it's because he _still _likes the way she laughs, the way she just... _is_. And it's stupid, because it shouldn't be happening. He's a _cop. _And the thought of it being practically forbidden, just makes him more confused and more annoyed.

But that doesn't stop the one thought that enters his brain before he falls into a restless sleep once again.

The worst thing he could have imagined _at all _(and he definitely _did not_):

He, an _award-winning-best-cop-of-the-year_, had fallen in love with a _criminal_.

* * *

**Angsty enough for you? No? Eh. Review?**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	10. Cold, Hard, Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

Piper reflects again about what had happened three weeks ago, back at her house. It had gone a lot more smoother than Piper thought it would have went. In fact, it might have been a little _too _smooth. So maybe he had sort of been expecting it? She didn't know. She felt clueless again; he just handcuffed her without peeping a word. Was he too shocked to say anything? Was he still confused with her revelation? She didn't know that either. She didn't seem to be knowing a lot of things lately.

Like why the police guards kept opening a small door to let her meager amount of food in. Why did they even bother? She felt enough guilt in her to kill her. She didn't need the food to give her hope that she might live. She didn't want it. Especially when she knew she wouldn't live.

It _has_ only been four months and three weeks since she started working publicly for Jane, she reasoned, but she did enough crimes to last a lifetime. So really, there was no point in hoping to live.

Until she comes to one thought. It has been three weeks since she was arrested and nobody bothered to take her in for questioning. Why was that? They were probably talking to Jane, trying to get something out of her. They are fools for thinking that they actually can. The only person that would now be willing to spill out any of Jane's deeds, is Piper. But why try telling them that if they won't listen?

Because of Jason, of course; they all trust him. And back when Piper was getting along fine with Jason, they treated her like family. In fact, Jason's best friend, Leo, has become one of her personal friends as well. At least, for a while. Ever since they had arrived at the jail, everything had changed. Leo and a couple of the other policemen (a sarcastic man named Percy, his friend Grover, and his brother Tyson) were a little confused why exactly Piper was there so late at night with the tight handcuffs attached to her wrists. But Jason didn't say a word and walked right past them towards the jail cell where Frank Zhang used to occupy.

It was two days later that Piper saw Leo and the rest walking by her jail cell with a cold look in their eyes. And that multiplied Piper's guilt. In fact, for the past couple of days, since she had nothing to do, she was making a mental list of all the people she was guilty at. _Frank, Leo, Percy, Tyson, Grover, Annabeth _(who she had gotten along with perfectly fine, considering she was Percy's girlfriend), _Jason, Dad...  
_

The list could go on forever. Her brain hurt just thinking about it. But she didn't care.

The guard had placed her food again for the day, but she didn't bother to reach over for it. She was done with it.

About two hours later of some more self-loathing, the jail cell door opened. "Someone would like to see you," the guard said, giving her a blank stare. _About time, _she thought bitterly, but got up anyways. She recognized the guy, Dakota was his name. He was also close to Jason, but Piper didn't really talk to him much.

"Who will be questioning me?" She asked as soon they got out of the door. He walked behind her, being the guard, and she didn't really want to see another cold face directed at her so she didn't bother to look behind her to talk to him.

"You will find out when we get there," he said momentarily with absolutely no emotion. She suddenly felt jumpy. She knew that they would eventually come for her for answers once they found out they wouldn't get anywhere with Jane, so why was she feeling like this now? She was actually feeling nervous. And this feeling only happened once: when she was at Central Park and was waiting for Jason to appear. And now, it was happening again. She just decided to ignore her sweaty palms and let the guard give her directions to the room.

Once they got there and the guard backed out of the door, Piper was a little surprised and, okay, relieved that it wasn't Jason waiting for her in the room. It wasn't even a man (and she's not being sexist or anything, but it seemed that Jason's only 'friends' were all males with the exception of her. Now, she realizes that she was wrong once again). The woman was tall, she looked about Piper's age, and seemed almost... regal. Like she was just waiting for someone to just slap on her crown and make her the queen. Okay, maybe not like that. But she did seem authoritative. And she made Piper feel like going outside, digging a hole, and burying herself alive with the looks that she was shooting her.

But Piper pretended to not feel intimidated by the woman's appearance and sat down in the chair in front of her. The woman continued to glare at her before speaking. "I've heard of you, Piper. A lot. You're all he ever talks about. Or used to. He's told me all good things about you. So much, that I practically thought you were pure gold and innocent and nothing could change the way he feels about you. Maybe even now: who knows, really? But who are humans to actually be _pure gold and innocent_? It's just not natural, do you think not?"

Piper kept quiet. Okay... this has taken a weird start. But she couldn't pretend that she didn't know what she was talking about. And what _was_ she supposed to say to something like this?

The woman continued, "So I just want to know one simple thing: why? Why would you try to ruin something like that? Were you _trying _to hurt him like you did?" And when Piper looked up from the desk and into the woman's black eyes, she saw what this was really about. This was no questioning. No one had really wanted to talk with her about the case; they obviously still wanted to talk with Jane. This was about something totally different. This was about Jason.

This woman, Piper is guessing, was a woman from his past. She didn't know what was between the two, but judging from the hurt and anger in her eyes, she knows she had (or still has) a thing for Jason. And that makes her look down again. She thought that she was the only one who had a rough past and Jason didn't know about it. Clearly, there was stuff about Jason that she didn't know about either.

Like for this woman for example.

Piper couldn't think of anything to say because she was feeling to guilty to say anything. But about five minutes later (she could tell because there was a clock in the back of the room), her mouth finally figured out how to work. "I didn't know... I didn't mean to hurt him, " Piper said quietly.

The woman snorted. "That's what they all say, isn't it?"

"No... really. When this whole thing started out, I wasn't really planning for this to happen. It just sort of did. And maybe... in the beginning I didn't really care about hurting him, but..." she trailed off as a whole bunch of emotions were pouring into her.

She really only thought of Jason as a friend. Okay, maybe a little more than that. But whatever she felt for the guy, she knew it in her that she didn't want him to get hurt. Of course, in the beginning, she didn't really care what he thought of her, but... now she doesn't know. And either way, this isn't really the time to figure out her feelings for him. And even if she did and the results were highly positive, she knew that it wouldn't matter because he would never look at her the same again.

She almost forgot that she had company until the woman began to speak again.

"It doesn't matter now. What happened, happened. There's no going back on it. But you should still know that what you did, was a terrible mistake. From the past three weeks since he found out, things have changed. A lot. He won't look at me-or anyone- in the eye anymore. And his job, which he has excelled in a lot, lacks his uttermost optimism. All because he's simply confused. But no. I promise you, once he gets over this, and he _will_, he will get right back on track. And he is, slowly, day by day.

In fact, he's arrested eighteen highly known criminals just in the past _two days_. Everyone is happy for his new record on arresting criminals, but we also know that he's not. Why? Because even though you're finally in jail, he's been beaten in a way that can't be fully healed. And you'll be sorry, Piper McLean. Just because you're in jail does not mean you are safe from getting into even more trouble. It never does. It's about time you learn it."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Check! Yaaayyy. Yes, I know this was a pointless chapter but I needed a way to add Reyna (if you haven't noticed that was her) into the story. And I just needed a chapter to fill in the blanks before it was Jason's POV in the next chapter. So yeah.**

**Okay. Serious time. Since exams are starting in like a week and me and my family is visiting my relatives next week, I won't be updating every week like I normally do. The latest will probably be in like two weeks until the end of our school year (which is like the end of next month). Sorry for that and I wrote this on my profile just in case if you forget!**

**Review please!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


End file.
